fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 5: Ju-tan's Big Promise Transcript
(After the opening, Kokona is shown in her room. She is lying on the top bunk and hummed Charmed by me. Then she climbed down to the floor and turned the TV on.) (Then she kept switching channels with a bored look on her face. She went through a news channel, a documentary channel, an educational channel, and an anime channel.) Kokona (pouting): This is boooorrrringgggg! There's nothing goooood for me to watch! It ain't fair! (She blushes a bit and looked around, thinking that someone had overheard her speaking in an Okayama accent. She sighed with relief as she found that no one heard her. Then Kokona stopped on the TV drama channel and watched a TV drama called Majo no Jōken.) Kokona (smiling): Yes, my favorite! (Kokona was watching Majo no Jōken when Junko walks in.) Junko (shyly): Oh! H-hi, Kokona-san. How are you? I h-hope I'm n-not interrupting anything. Kokona (smiling): Oh, no, no. Not in the slightest. Come on in. (Junko thanks Kokona and climbs up to where she is to lie down next to her.) Junko: What are you watching, Kokona-san? Kokona: Majo no Jōken. Junko: Oh. It seems old. I think it was made in 1999. Kokona (surprised): Really?! It was made in 1999? Junko: Yes. If you have a phone to look up stuff. then please use it. (Kokona takes out her smartphone and looks up Majo no Jōken in the search engine. Then she noticed that it was made in 1999.) Kokona: Huh. I guess it is really old. But I still love it! Junko: What's it about? Kokona: It's about Michi Hirose who is a high school teacher falling in love with a new high school student who is in her class named Hikaru Kurosawa after he finds her engagement ring. Junko: Really? How old are they? Kokona: Michi is 26 and Hikaru is 17. Junko (shocked): What?! Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that she's 26 and he's 17! Kokona (chuckles): I know. *smirks* Maybe I could fall in love with a 23 year old man... Junko (shocked): Kokona-san! That's wrong for you to think of such things! Kokona (teasing): Oh, come on. Haven't you thought about being with a 22 or 23 year old man? Junko (blushing): No! As a teacher or tutor, yes. But not like... that! Kokona (laughs): I'm just teasing you. Let's just watch the rest of the episode. (Kokona and Junko watch the rest of the episode.) Kokona: I've enjoyed the episode so much! (turns to Junko) Did you enjoy it, too? Junko: Yes, I did, Kokona-san. Kokona: No need for you to keep on calling me Kokona-san. Just call me Koko-chan, Junko-chan. Junko: Okay, Koko-chan. Are you going to give me a nickname, too? Kokona: Of course. I'll nickname you...Ju-tan. Ju-tan's a cute nickname for a cute girl. Junko (blushes and giggles): R-really? T-thank you! Kokona (smiling): No problem. (more seriously) But there's something that you need to know. Junko: What, Koko-chan? Kokona: I need you to make a promise, Ju-tan. You know, promise me something. Junko: Oh. W-w-well, okay. What is it, Koko-chan? Kokona: You must promise me that you will be loyal to me and be my best friend above anything or even anyone else. What you want for yourself is nothing compared to my needs. And there must be complete transparency between us. Do you understand and do you make that promise, yes or no? (Junko thinks really hard about this before responding.) Junko: Yes, I promise. I'll be loyal to you and be your best friend, Koko-chan! As long as you promise me that you'll be my best friend, too! Kokona (smirks and thinks to herself): Most people would likely not make that promise because it's too much to handle. But since Ju-tan's the obedient type of girl, of course she would say yes. She seems to be someone who needs a friend, so this was easy. But I wonder how long she can keep that promise before I reach my own goal...? Junko: Um...Koko-chan...? Kokona (surprised): Oh! Yes, Ju-tan? What is it? Junko: Do you...do you promise that you'll be my best friend, too? Kokona (smiling): Of course, Ju-tan. I promise. (Junko was really happy to hear that and continuously thanks her while Kokona smiles in amusement.) (Then Junko is shown with Ueno-sensei. The two are talking to each other.) Ueno-sensei: Junko-chan, I need you to do something for me. Junko: What is it, Ueno-sensei? Ueno-sensei: I want you to sing for my oldest niece's high school graduation party. Junko: R-really?! Me? Why me? Ueno-sensei: I sense that you have something special, so that's why. Junko: I don't know... Ueno-sensei: C'mon, Junko-chan! Junko: Oh, okay, sensei. Ueno-sensei: Excellent! The graduation party is at 6:00 P.M., so remember that, 'kay? Junko: Okay, Ueno-sensei! (Junko is shown with Kokona in their room.) Kokona: What are you so excited about, Ju-tan? Junko: I'm going to sing for Ueno-sensei's oldest niece. Her oldest niece is having her high school graduation party. Kokona: Ehhh?! Really?! You're going to sing for Ueno-sensei's oldest niece's high school graduation party?! Junko: Yup! Kokona: Well, tell me all about it when you get back! And give me some leftovers while you're at it when you come back, Ju-tan, 'kay? Junko: Okay, Koko-chan. (Junko is at the high school graduation party wearing a fancy fuchsia dress with fuchsia flats. She looks around at the other people wearing either dresses, tuxedos, or outfits that can be considered dressy. Then she finds Ueno-sensei wearing a white dress shirt and a black-and-white ankle-length skirt with black high heels.) Junko: Ueno-sensei! Ueno-sensei: Junko-chan~! Hi~ Junko: I came to the party. (Ueno-sensei's oldest niece came over wearing a strapless dark blue dress with dark blue pumps and hugged Ueno-sensei.) Ueno-sensei's oldest niece: Auntie! Ueno-sensei: Hi, Akiko, sweetheart! Akiko: *points to Junko* Who is that, Auntie? Ueno-sensei: That's Junko Saito-chan. She's one of my students. Akiko: Oh, okay. Is she behaving? Ueno-sensei: Of course, Akiko! Akiko (to Junko): Nice to meet you! I'm Akiko Ueno and I'm pleased to meet you! Junko: Me, too, Akiko-san. Akiko: Are you going to sing for the party, Junko-chan? (Junko nods and Akiko squeals with excitement. Then Ueno-sensei is on the podium and announces in the microphone that Junko was going to sing for the party. The family members and family friends of Ueno-sensei and Akiko looked at Junko with excitement and clapped. Junko nervously walks to the podium as Ueno-sensei sits down with Akiko.) Akiko: Go, Junko-chan! Yay! Junko (takes a deep breath): Everyone, I'm going to sing See You Tommorrow. (The crowd cheers and claps then quiets down to let Junko sing.) Junko: "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Muri ni waratte samishiku natte Kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon Shiranai dareka no warai au koe Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoi nareta machi Demo itsumo yori mo nandaka Jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Egao tsukutte samishiku natte Honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "Sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte Mata aeru tte uso o tsuite Itsumo doori no egao de iu yo "Mata ashita" (The crowd let out loud cheers and claps. Some members of the crowd, including Akiko, chanted "Junko-chan, Junko-chan!".) Ueno-sensei: Well done, Junko-chan! Akiko (crying tears of elation): That was so beautiful, Junko-chan! T-thank you! Junko (smiles shyly): Well...thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. (Afterwards, Junko ate the food and drank the beverages. She managed to pack some leftovers for Kokona in a special bento box.) (Junko is then seen with Kokona in her room. Junko gives Kokona the bento box with the leftovers inside it.) Kokona: Are there leftovers in that bento box? Junko: Yes! Kokona (excitedly): Thank you so much, Ju-tan! *happily eats the leftovers* Junko: You're welcome, Koko-chan. Kokona (finishes leftovers): How did that party go? Junko: It went well and I had a good time. I also met Ueno-sensei's oldest niece, Akiko Ueno-san. Kokona: You did? (saccharinely) Was she nice to my little Ju-tan? Junko (giggles): Yes, she was. Kokona: You sang at the party, right? Junko: I did and they enjoyed it. Kokona (to herself): Wish I'd been invited. (to Junko) How about we watch another TV drama, Ju-tan? Junko: Sure, Koko-chan. (Kokona and Junko watched Aishiteiru to Itte Kure.) Kokona (thinking): What Ju-tan doesn't know is that this promise she made will be a lot more than what she thinks it is. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder